Samantha
"I AM NEITHER AS BROKEN NOR AS AWESOME AS JACKS THINKS I AM" --Samantha Mortal Life Samantha was a preacher's daughter. She was born approximately 20-25 years ago. Her family lived a modest existence in Dollet revolving around Church and their farm. She had one brother who was killed at the siege of Dollet during the second Sorceress war when she was 12. The invasion caused her family to move into the city of Dollet to attempt to make ends meet while still serving the Lord. Embrace Samantha was embraced at 17 when a fire broke out at her home in Dollet. Her parents were killed in the incident. While running outside to avoid the fire, she was met by a man and knocked out. She awoke alone and confused without any indication of what had occurred, though noting the important characteristics of her now immortal lifestyle. She has never seen her sire after that night and is unsure if she would be able to recognize him were she to see him again. After reading torn newspapers, she discovered the fate of her parents, and the assumed fate of herself. Afraid of the consequences of being seen after her death, she fled Dollet, making her way to Deling City. Surviving was difficult, as she lacked weapon skill and basic survival instinct. She spent much of her time contemplating her embrace, as well as her new life as a vampire. She rationalized her embrace as a mistake, unknowing how difficult an embrace really is. During this time she also lost most of her faith in God. Prior to the campaign, Samantha spent her time completely alone in Deling City, having no contact with other Kindred. Campaign Involvement The Jade Rose At the beginning of the campaign, Samantha is shy and thoughtful. She was among those who met with Ellinoria and accepts her mission to seek the Jade Rose out of fear and loneliness. As the group continues onward through Deling City and onto Balamb and finally Esthar, Samantha grows some resemblance of a backbone and makes some friendships with those in the group (particularly Ryeva and Darjen). She also on a regular basis is arming herself with one of Darjen's two guns, and a semi-intent to shoot. When they arrive in Esthar, she welcomes both the guidance of Marquis Kohnz and the protection and laws of the Camarilla. She is recognized as a Ventrue by Azure. While in the care of the Ventrue, they ask Marquis (who, at the time is masquerading as a Ventrue) to mentor Samantha through the traditions and whatnot of the clan. This is an eye opening experience for Samantha as she is taught that Kindred life is the cheapest form of currency. She continues to help further the search for the rose, helping Miranda invite Darlon and Stelkevia to the Toreador Ball, and helping arrange the meeting with the couple. The meeting doesn't go as planned, and Damien ends up betraying the group, which hurts and confuses her, as they had been nothing but nice to him. She is wounded and left for dead after the incident, awaking as the group's only hope of rescue. She and Jordana rescue Marquis and move on to help save the rest of the group. Samantha introduces Augustus into the group, meeting him assumably at a clan meeting. Augustus was not assigned to the group, but rather came of his own will. He and Samantha end up close friends, sharing many of the same ideals and viewpoints. Samantha manages to gain more of a backbone and when dealing with anarchists and even tries to create a deal they could make. This deal results in Derrick staying with the Anarchists and Samantha and the group return to find Marquis to bail them out. This ends poorly, resulting in a battle. Eventually, they reach Master Daynar's mansion in search of the rose. Samantha remains mostly unaffected (though paranoid) throughout the mansion, though she ends up sitting in what was Ellinoria's seat. Finally, they battle Ellinoria in the church. Her dying action is to transfer the sorceress powers that have haunted her deeply to Samantha. Samantha takes this rather well. Marquis then betrays the group by demanding the rose and murdering Darjen. This action haunts Samantha deeply, as she had considered Marquis a mentor and felt romantically about Darjen (though in a very repressed way). Obsidian Nights Samantha begins this story attempting to adhere to her strong moral convictions while being compelled to cry for vengeance against Kohnz. This battle brings her to the realizations that she doesn't want Kohnz dead, she wants him to understand loss. She feels strongly that he must not understand the loss she feels, else he wouldn't have forced it upon her. Throughout this story, she attempts to lead the group through various attempts at information, but struggles in this department and leaves much of it for Augustus, who is far better at the position. She also attempts to toughen herself emotionally, as there is no crying in baseball vampires. Samantha struggles to make connections with those members in her clan, as before she was an outcast among them who had a semi-powerful mentor and now she's just an outcast. As a result of this, the group has issues finding information about Kohnz and his whereabouts. At a memorial held for Darjen, Samantha asks Rielle how Kohnz felt for her, as there seemed to be a quiet relationship hiding between the two. Rielle confesses that she loves him, and that they had shared blood, she was twice blood bound to him, and he once blood bound to her. Eventually, after a run around for some information, the group is sent after Kohnz with the request that they not kill him unless they have to. This encounter goes poorly. Samantha realizes that the only thing she wants is revenge, not for Marquis come back, or even die. During everyone's compelling speeches attempting to convince Kohnz to give up his Sabbat ways, Samantha grows angrier and angrier, formulating a plan to hold Rielle hostage in hopes of showing Marquis that he actually can feel loss, and that he does indeed care. Marquis calls her bluff, and she realizes how much she values causing him pain. She repeats the words that Kohnz said to her reflecting the cheapness of kindred life, and hollowly asks him if he misses his humanity, alluding to the fact that she sees this as the first step in the end of her own, as well as the first step in returning his. She shoots Rielle in the temple, and much to her surprise Rielle doesn't die. During the aftermath Samantha tells herself that shooting Rielle was in fact a poor decision, but her true anger resides not with herself, but with Rielle for withstanding a bullet to the temple. Samantha informs Azure and the Prince that she's the one that shot Rielle when they bring her body to them. This gets the group banished, all for Samantha's actions. They have one last night in their clan's haven, where Samantha is ridiculed by Joshua Madison. She retaliates by slapping him and leaving without a word. The group leaves for FH, pretty pissed at Samantha underneath it all, but she's too focused in how torn she is between hating herself for shooting Rielle, hating Kohnz, and hating Rielle for not dying. When the group is given a chance to give Kohnz his humanity back by working with Damien, Samantha is adamant against it, emphasizing again and again that Damien would betray them. Some of her anger probably stemmed from the anger she felt that everyone else just wanted Marquis to be back to the way he pretended to be. She didn't want him to return and make everything happy again, she wanted him to suffer. This angers the still rational parts of herself since she's supposed to be a good person. This internal conflict pretty much makes her a bitch. She ends up fading out of the campaign due to her differences (...and Jacks' demanding life... ) The 2 Year Break During her time off the campaign, Samantha finds herself returning to Esthar. She makes a little haven for herself, and for a while she and Gus continue their close friendship. Eventually their relationship becomes one of a physical nature, though Samantha lacks sincere feelings for Gus. Samantha spends much of her time focusing on Darjen and his death, convincing herself their small relationship a much bigger deal than it was. This, coupled with the knowledge of the power she held without means to use, drives her to the brink of insanity. She convinces herself that she can hear Darjen, and goes on to break into his haven, changing the locks, and setting up camp there. Gus informs Samantha that he has recently gotten in touch with his cousin and is going to FH to seek out his sire and the conditions of his embrace. While Gus is gone, Samantha slips further into insanity, giving up the fight against her anger, and hanging out in mortal bars, looking for dinner. While at said bars, she is passed a drink from Adam Thomas, who she mistakes as Darjen. Both shocked and unaware of how batshit insane she is, she courts him for a few nights, and then finally invites him back to Darjen's haven where they have sex and he is embraced. With the presence of a (very confused) Adam, Samantha finds herself less angry and embracing the idea that things can be normal again. She attends a few clan meetings, something she hadn't done since returning to Esthar and begins to pull herself together. Gus returns after 4 months to find this mess. His response is anger, followed with fear and betrayl, remembering his own sire's demise was his embrace. Gus pressures Samantha to kill him, not out of jealousy, but fear for his and her own unlife. She argues that Gus is blinded by jealousy, and he tells her if she doesn't clean up this mess, Joshua will make sure that he, she and Adam are cleaned up. Gus leaves, returning to his own haven upset and feeling rather helpless. Samantha begins to plan to run off and live out in the woods with Adam, as she did when initially embraced. In a sudden change of heart the night before their escape, Samantha realizes she doesn't want to be on the run for the rest of her life. Accepting Gus' words as truth and worrying that perhaps he had told Joshua to attempt to gain immunity from impunity, she beheads Adam in his sleep. She remains alone for a few days after the act, finally calling Gus after mourning her loss. Gus attempts to be considerate and sensitive about the subject, but Samantha is harsh, stating that she's too upset to embrace someone again and she doesn't blame Gus for any of it. She returns to her severe and neurotically paranoid self. The two of them restart their awkward relationship, both of them sworn to secrecy. Crucible of Wolves Samantha has changed considerably from her shy and thoughtful self to a very paranoid and angry shadow of herself. She begins the campaign clutching tightly to Gus, though as he leaves the campaign for assumably Fisherman's Horizon, she finds herself alone in a group of Vampires who are still angry with her, and who she is still angry with. She ends up on multiple occasions throwing a shit-fit about nothing, because she's confused and still very much alone. Her deep paranoia continues onward as the group is sent on a mission for The Crimson Rose, the sister artifact to The Jade Rose. Soundtrack Bloc Party - Signs Muse - Exogenesis Symphony Part I: Overture added by Braze Nine Inch Nails - And All That Could Have Been Nine Inch Nails - Meet Your Master (Year Zero remix with The Faint) Portishead - Wandering Star Silversun Pickups - Lazy Eye Smashing Pumpkins - Disarm suggested by Auria Styrofoam - Make it Mine Photographs Category:Ventrue Category:Kindred Category:Player Character